millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kaun Banega Crorepati (2012-2013 season)
This is the sixth season of Kaun Banega Crorepati, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Amitabh Bachchan. Lifelines It is a classic format where four lifelines were: * Audience Poll * Switch the Question * Ask the Expert * Double Dip Episodes * Episode 1 (7th September 2012) Kanwar Surteg Singh (Rs. 640,000) Manish Kumar Sony (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 2 (8th September 2012) Uma Uttam (Rs. 1,250,000) Manoj Kumar Raina (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 3 (9th September 2012) Manoj Kumar Raina (Rs. 10,000,000) Koyeli Roy (Rs. 640,000) Archana Harale (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 4 (14th September 2012) Archana Harale (Rs. 1,250,000) Geeta Verma (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 5 (15th September 2012) Geeta Verma (Rs. 640,000) Somendra Singh Rathore (Rs. 2,500,000) Priyanshu Gupta (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 6 (16th September 2012) Priyanshu Gupta (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Vineet Kumar (Rs. 640,000) Anshu Prabha (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 7 (21st September 2012) Anshu Prabha (Rs. 1,250,000) Sameer Kumar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 8 (22nd September 2012) Anshul Mishra (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Syed Mustafa Hashmi (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 9 (23rd September 2012) Syed Mustafa Hashmi (Rs. 80,000) Neha Thanvi (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Vivek Kumar (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 10 (28th September 2012) Vivek Kumar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Amrit Pal Kaur (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 11 (29th September 2012) Amrit Pal Kaur (Rs. 1,250,000) Gyan Ranjan Singh (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 12 (5th October 2012) Gyan Ranjan Singh (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Shivaleela Ranoji Natikar (Rs. 640,000) Sharmitha Datta (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 13 (6th October 2012) Sharmitha Datta (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Rekha Chaudhry (Rs. 2,500,000) Nathusingh Bhagrot (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 14 (7th October 2012) Nathusingh Bhagrot (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Sridevi and Gauri Shinde (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 15 (12th October 2012) Bang Bundhu Sharma (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Deepika Sahay (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 16 (13th October 2012) Deepika Sahay (Rs. 160,000) Pooja Mishra (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Episode 17 (14th October 2012) Pooja Mishra (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) Surendra Nimbalkar (Rs. 160,000) Karan Johar and Alia Bhatt (Rs. 80,000, took the cheque and placed by second couple) Varun Dhawan and Sidharth Malhotra (continued after first couple, Rs. 640,000) * Episode 18 (19th October 2012) Chetan Jethava (Rs. 640,000) Satabadi Awasthi (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 19 (20th October 2012) Satabadi Awasthi (Rs. 5,000,000) Narottam Singh Rathore (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) * Episode 20 (26th October 2012) Hasan Abdul Gani (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Madhu Yadav (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 21 (27st October 2012) Madhu Yadav (Rs. 160,000) Mahesh Kumar (Rs. 5,000,000) Manju Mookherjee (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 22 (28th October 2012) Manju Mookherjee (Rs. 1,250,000) Chandan Shahi (Rs. 160,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) * Episode 23 (2nd November 2012) Barnali Dey (Rs. 1,250,000) Manisha Kumari (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 24 (3rd November 2012) Manisha Kumari (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Deepak Agarwal (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 25 (4th November 2012) Shahrukh Khan and Katrina Kaif (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 26 (9th November 2012) - Diwali Special (1) Swati Ajay Wahane (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Himanshu Singh (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 27 (10th November 2012) - Diwali Special (2) Himanshu Singh (Rs. 640,000) Nikunj Kumar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Anju Rawat (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 28 (16th November 2012) Ruchi Pandey (Rs. 640,000) Sneha Moulik (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 29 (17th November 2012) Sneha Moulik (Rs. 640,000) Neha Kataria (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 30 (18th November 2012) Sharad Gupta (Rs. 40,000, continued) Ajay Devgan and Sonakshi Sinha (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 31 (23rd November 2012) Sharad Gupta (Rs. 1,250,000) Neha Jalali (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 32 (24th November 2012) Pawan Kumar Pareek (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Ravi Bhadhawan (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 33 (25th November 2012) Ravi Bhadhawan (Rs. 1,250,000) Sonali Mukherjee and Lara Dutta (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 34 (30th November 2012) Sunita Singh (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 35 (1st December 2012) Dhiraj Kumar Mishra (Rs. 160,000) Shilpi Agrawal (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 36 (2nd December 2012) Vineet Kumar Sonwanshi (Rs. 640,000) Shama Perveen (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 37 (7th December 2012) Shama Parveen (Rs. 320,000) Archana Bhadak (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 38 (8th December 2012) Dhananjay Kumar (Rs. 1,250,000) Umesh Kumar Kushwaha (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 39 (9th December 2012) Umesh Kumar Kushwaha (Rs. 640,000) Sanjay Sharma (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 40 (14th December 2012) Sanjay Kumar (Rs. 1,250,000) Dolly Agrawal (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 41 (15th December 2012) - AB Special Dolly Agrawal (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Kalpana Santra (Rs. 640,000) Seema Kumari (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 42 (16th December 2012) Sharad Kelkar and Kritika Kamra (Rs. 640,000) Ram Kapoor and Sakshi Tanwar (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 43 (21st December 2012) - School Champs Special Muskan Mishra (Rs. 64,000) Vinay Sharma (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 44 (22nd December 2012) - School Champs Special Vinay Sharma (Rs. 2,500,000) Jaideep Singh Majithia (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 45 (28th December 2012) - Jodi Special Seema Kumari (Rs. 640,000) Priyanka and Jagwant Singh (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 46 (29th December 2012) - Jodi Special Farha Naz and Shehla Khan (Rs. 2,500,000) Kashyap Kaneriya and Priti Kaneriya (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 47 (30th December 2012) - Jodi Special Kashyap Kaneriya and Priti Kaneriya (Rs. 1,250,000) Rajendra Kumar Phakka and Rakesh Sood (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 48 (4th January 2013) Nidhi Choudhary (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Narendra Kumar (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 49 (5th January 2013) Narendra Kumar (Rs. 2,500,000) Vinita Kohlekar Badge (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 50 (6th January 2013) Khushboo Kumari Mishra (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Shiv Kumar Chouhan (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 51 (11th January 2013) Shiv Kumar Chouhan (Rs. 2,500,000) Ruchira Rawat (Rs. 1,250,000) Sanmjeet Kaur Sahan (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 52 (12th January 2013) Sanmjeet Kaur Sahan (Rs. 50,000,000) Pradhuman Kumar Gupta (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 53 (13th January 2013) Pradhuman Kumar Gupta (Rs. 640,000, continued again) Manoj Bajpai and Manoj Kumar (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 54 (18th January 2013) Pradhuman Kumar Gupta (Rs. 1,250,000) Baijnath Mandal (Rs. 2,500,000) Raghu Raj Singh (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 55 (19th January 2013) Raghu Raj Singh (Rs. 640,000) Purnima Haswani (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 56 (20th January 2013) Sapana Jaiswal (Rs. 160,000, continued) Anil Kapoor (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 57 (25th January 2013) - Grand Finale (1) Sapana Jaiswal (Rs. 1,250,000) Rashima Rana (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 58 (26th January 2013) - Grand Finale (2) Rashima Rana (Rs. 1,250,000) Madhuri Jain (Rs. 160,000 - lost on rs. 320,000) Kamaljeet Jha (Rs. 2,500,000) Trivia * Several contestants walked away without usage the Double Dip lifeline. * Manoj Kumar Raina is other 1 Crore winner. * Pradhuman Kumar Gupta is contestant, who in three episodes in a row appeared. * Sanjay Sharma is contestant, who Ask the Audience lifeline on his 1st question used. Sources * Season 6 on Desitforum (archived) Category:Indian Series